DP: Memories
by HellsArchangel0
Summary: Danny visits the park after an incident with his parents and reflects on his past. One-shot, might turn this into a one-shot book and merge my other stories (If they're short enough)


_**Fun Fact: This was an English assignment! My teacher gave us a sheet of paper with sentences on them to see if we could write sequence of events, and I asked her what we could write, and she sad anything, so here I am! Writing fanfiction for English class... I have a problem...**_

The park is a beautiful place, the sunrise turning the dew on the grass and trees a magnificent golden orange colour, a stark contrast against the dark green and fading yellow of the plants they resided on. The smell of freshly cut grass filled my nose as I hovered over the trees and scanned my surroundings, the light and shadows enveloping the buildings and creating a sharp contrast, making the small area look like something straight out of a monet painting. My arm reached out, the light brushing over my fingertips and sending a pleasant warmth through me, a shiver running up my spine at the feeling.

I looked down at all the early joggers and dog walkers, parents and children, smiling softly as I observed them interact with one another, the close relationships of the town enticing me as I slowly descended, though I was careful not to make any noise. The parents sat on the bench as their children interacted, giggling as they chased one another across the park, stripes of dark green visible from there their feet removed the dew. The dogs stared and sniffed at one another as they passed, the owners of bigger dogs struggling to yank their dogs away while the owners of smaller dogs simply picked theirs up, chatting with the other dog walker before they both carried on.

As I observed all the people around the park, I sat down on one of the wooden benches and crossed my legs, careful not to step on the grass and alert the humans to my presence with the crunching of grass or the removal of the dew. I come here any time I can, spending every free moment watching and observing the very people I had sworn to protect. Sometimes I'll overhear a conversation about an injury, the person mentioning they got it from debris from a more recent fight, and I'll feel that twinge of guilt and shame bubble up into my chest, knowing it was my fault they had to get stitches or a cast, but then they start talking about how fortunate they were and how it could have been so much worse had I not gotten there when I did, and that guilt will be drowned out by- not quite pride, but something akin to it. I watched as a woman ran around, a little boy- presumably her son- trying to 'catch' her as he giggled and tackled her into the wet grass with a small shout. I smiled, the pair reminding me of the times I would spend here.

The woman was replaced with the memory of my mom, her normal attire replaced with a blue hazmat suit and her golden curls replaced with a bright red bob. I used to come here with my mom to stare at the sky, to watch the stars. I would always tell her which direction I would go first, pointing up to different planets and constellations as she laughed, pushing my raven black hair out of my eyes as she told me what a great astronaut I would be.

We would both climb into the car, my mom talking and laughing the entire drive home. We had to go to bed, since we had already stayed out later than we should have, but I would sit at my window and watch the moon and stars until I fell asleep in my chair, my head resting on my hands. I would wake up to my mom carrying me to bed, tucking me in before going to bed or to the lab to work on her inventions.

Of course, that was before I got into the accident.

I reached up, ignoring the throbbing pain as I pressed my gloved hand to my chest, cringing as cold, thick ectoplasm oozed out of the wound, knowing it soaked my hazmat suit despite the fact that I couldn't actually see it. Sighing, I lifted myself off the bench and flew back home, phasing into my room and dropping my invisibility and intangibility as I lied down on my bed, grabbing my first aid kit from underneath. I quietly reached up, grabbing a lock of bright white hair to match my glowing white glove, and pulling it down to look at it, the white adopting a green hue as they passed in front of my radioactive green eyes. I opened the kit with a soft ' _click',_ my hand immediately reaching over to grab the needle and thread stashed away inside. I grasped at the warm spot in my chest, shivering as two cold rings of ectoplasm burst out from my navel, each traveling in opposite directions as they released the hold on the ectoplasm in my body, my heart stuttering before once again beginning to beat, the cold ectoplasm that had been covering my chest and suit now turning to blood that covered my shirt. I hissed as I pulled my shirt back, the cotton sticking to the wound and pulling at the tissue. I quickly cleaned my torso of blood, revealing the long Y in the center of my chest, traveling from my shoulders down to just above my waistline. _They didn't know…_ I quickly stitched the skin together with shaky hands, constantly wiping the blood with a rag so it didn't stain the bedding beneath me. _They didn't know…_ I felt hot tears stream down my face as I slowly and carefully wrapped bandages around my torso, the red already seeping through the white. _They didn't know…_ I leaned back on my bed, wincing at the pain, praying to go straight to sleep. _They didn't know…_ I closed my eyes, seeing bright orange and dark blue blobs hovering above me, the glint of light off something silver my only warning before a sharp pain exploded at my shoulder, searing my body as it shot through my muscles and nerves. _They didn't know…_ I watched as the two figures cut me open, poking at ribs and organs, hands exploring and cutting at places that no hands should be as I tried to scream, my throat dry and scratchy. _They didn't know…_ I watched my mom hover over me with a saw, cutting into my ribs, bones snapping and shifting. _They didn't know…_ I tried to tell her, to get her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. _They didn't know…_ I'm- I'm your son! Please! _They didn't know…_ I tried to hold my breath as my dad placed a mask over my face, but the pressure forced my lips apart. _They didn't know…_ My eyelids grew heavy as I tried to move my hands and feet, only to find them tied down to the cold metal table below me. _They didn't know…_ I curled up into a ball on my bed, hiding my face in my pillow as my memory faded. Pain, orange, blue, pain, orange, pain, blue, pain… _They didn't know… They didn't know… They didn't know… They didn't know… They didn't know…_

 _But they should have…_

 ** _Its really short, and I do apologize for that, and I apologize to anyone who reads my other stories. I know I haven't updated them in forever, but I promise they are not and never will be discontinued! See you for my next update!_**

 ** _*Cough* In ten years *Cough*_**


End file.
